In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a mounting bracket assembly for attachment of electrified tape or other fencing material to a fence post and subsequent tensioning of the tape or fencing material stretched between posts.
Fencing to protect property or to enclose an area to retain animals or livestock typically includes fence posts placed in the earth at intervals with wires or fencing material attached between the fence posts. Utilization of single wires or narrow bands or wire, or electrified strips of material are all optional fencing materials. However, the use of single electrified wire strands or barbed wire as a fencing material is often not-desired inasmuch as such wire fencing material may injure animals retained within an enclosure or may cause harm to those inadvertently touching the fencing materials. Such wires are not only difficult to observe visually, but they often may cause physical harm upon being engaged. Thus, especially with animals such as horses and other livestock susceptible to injury caused by such wire or fencing, a practice has developed to incorporate the use of electrified fence tape. Such tape typically has the form of a visible ribbon which is 1-2 inches wide and is suspended or connected between fence posts. Typically, such tape is made from woven plastic strands with conductive wires woven in the plastic fabric so that the tape may be electrified. The small conductive wires woven through the tape along its length may be connected to a current source and will provide an electric shock upon contact. The shock, however, can be controlled in a way that will not harm livestock, such as horses and other animals. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,728,080 and 4,905,969, incorporated herewith by reference, disclose conductive tape materials which are used as fencing material by connection between spaced fence posts.
Such tapes may be supported on various types of fence posts, including wooden posts, plastic posts, as well as T-cross section shaped, steel posts and various other shapes of steel and other material posts. In every instance, however, it is important to insure that the posts are not electrically connected to the tape. Thus, the post may be made from an insulating material. Alternatively, the tape or wire which is attached to the post may be attached by means of an insulating bracket.
When constructing a fence using electrified tape of the type described, or wire or other types of strands of material, it is typically necessary to string the tape or wire material between adjacent posts. Additionally, it is typically necessary to tighten the tape or other material suspended between the posts. Sagging of the fencing material is undesirable and thus fence stretchers and other tools and implements have been devised in order to provide a tight and secure suspension of the fencing material between fence posts. Maintaining appropriate tension, particularly, while the fencing material is electrified, is believed to be especially appropriate and important. Concomitantly, it is important to have a mechanism or system for such tensioning which is simple and does not require many tools to use and which is not bulky but which may be utilized in confined spaces. Thus, there has developed a need for an improved bracket or retainer for attachment of fencing material to various types of fence posts.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a mounting bracket assembly or retainer bracket for mounting on a fence post and for simultaneously providing a means to support and tension a strip of fencing material and, more particularly, a conductive strip or tape of fencing material. The described retainer bracket is especially useful with electrified tape materials of the type referenced herein. The assembly or retainer bracket includes an elongate plate member which may be attached to a fence post by fasteners or clamps. The elongate plate member includes a top end and a bottom end, a backside and a front side. First and second spaced support arms project outwardly from the front side of the plate member. The arms include aligned openings so that a bolt having a head may be fitted through the openings. A bolt includes a cam or polygonal surface which may be engaged with a lug or stop member associated with one of the spaced support arms. The bolt further includes a shaft which extends axially from the head and which includes a longitudinal slot through which a strip of fencing material may be inserted. The bolt, and more particularly the shaft, is thus fitted through an opening in one of the support arms. The fencing material is then inserted through the slot or slit in the shaft of the bolt and the bolt shaft is then fitted through the remaining opening in the adjacent support arm. The bolt may be rotated to wind or tighten the fencing material on the shaft. The head of the bolt is then engaged against the lug or cam stop member and a fastener is attached to the free end of the bolt to hold it tightly in position so that the bolt will not rotate and thereby unravel or loosen the fencing material.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved bracket assembly or retainer bracket for attachment of, support of, and tensioning of fencing material, particularly conductive tape on a fence post and to insulate the tape from the fence post.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bracket assembly or retainer bracket which is easy to attach to multiple types of fence posts and which is constructed in a manner which provides excellent insulating characteristics to separate the fencing material from the post.
A further object of the invention is to provide a retainer bracket or bracket assembly which can be easily removed and replaced as necessary and which is inexpensive and yet rugged.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bracket assembly or retainer bracket which enables adjustment of the tension of fencing material retained and held by the bracket.
These and other objects advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.